deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Mila
Mila (ミラ, Mira) is a young mixed martial artist and a part-time diner waitress who is set to make her debut in the 2012 title Dead or Alive 5, alongside other newcomer Rig. An upbeat girl, Mila proves that she is a tough fighter among the rest of the fighters in the world. She has been a huge fan of Bass Armstrong since she was a child, and was encouraged to participate in the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship by Tina Armstrong. __TOC__ Character Appearance Mila is a young Caucasian woman with slightly freckled skin and light brown eyes. Her hair has been cut into a spiky crop which just reaches her shoulders. The color is a subtle mix of dark red and black; most likely dyed due to having medium brown eyebrows. She appears to be skinnier to the other female brawlers with smaller hips but is still quite busty. Another notable feature is the band-aid over her left eyebrow. The reason why it's there is currently unknown. At the moment, Mila has usually been wearing street clothes, including a white vest, a grey long-sleeve shirt and jeans which make her look like a tomboy. She has also been seen in a more practical outfit, including black shorts sporting a bee logo, a red sports bra, and boxing gloves. This outfit is more reminiscent of what Tina used to wear in the first Dead or Alive, before the latter started wearing more flashy costumes to go with her wrestling persona. Personality From the cutscene featuring Tina as well, Mila seems to be overexcited to be meeting Bass Armstrong's daughter. From before recognizing Tina, she appears to be up-beat and quite a character, as she was more than comfortable to tell Tina about the band-aid on her forehead. Etymology According to her Spanish nationality, "Mila" is diminutive of "Milagrosa", which means "The Miraculous One". Gameplay According to her reveal trailer, Mila is a mixed martial artist. Her gameplay shows Mila mostly performing kick boxing and grappling moves. She seems to also use some forms of Vale Tudo as well. Relationships Tina Armstrong Tina met Mila at the bar she was working at and instantly recognized her as a fighter due to the bandage above her left eye. Mila recognized Tina as well, but only as "Bass Armstrong's daughter". Tina offered to help train Mila to get ready for the Dead or Alive tournament in which she cheerfully accepts, though Tina is slightly jealous that Mila is more of a fan of her father's. Bass Armstrong Mila is a huge Bass Armstrong fan ever since she was a child. Though she hasn't met Bass yet, she met Bass' daughter Tina. She's hopes to meet him one, and possibly will through Tina. Zack Zack could possibly be Mila's rival since both character's fighting styles are similar to eachother; Zack with Muay Thai and Mila with kickboxing. Appearances *''Dead or Alive 5'' (2012) Gallery Trivia *Mila is the second new character announced for Dead or Alive 5, and quite possibly the last to be confirmed for the game. *Mila and Rig, the new characters of Dead or Alive 5, are both seemingly associated with Bass Armstrong. Rig is a friend of Bass while Mila is a fan of Bass. *Many fans compared Mila to Virtua Fighter's characters Brad Burns and Vanessa Lewis. She is also a MMA practitioner, just like Sarah Bryant. *Mila might of been inspired by real life MMA fighter Mayhem Miller. Ironically both Miller and Mila have black hair dyed with red. *According to the Japanese magazine Famitsu, Mila will be the first Spanish character in the game. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spanish Characters Category:Mixed Martial Arts Practitioners